Daddy's Girl
by csi-chick1
Summary: Nick finds out he is a father, but before he can celebrate, his daughter is taken. Can the team find his baby girl?
1. I'm A Criminalist

I'm A Criminalist  
  
The evening was quiet at CSI. Nick Stokes was waiting for his next assignment. He was glad it was slow because he had a lot on his mind. In the break room, he attempted to read one of Sara's leftover forensic journals. His mind was elsewhere though. Any minute now, Nick's life could change forever. He wondered how his life had become so out of control. This was not the type of situation a guy like Nick finds himself in.  
  
Horrible questions kept running through Nick's mind. "How on earth could he be so careless? What is everyone going to think? Is this the kind of person Las Vegas has turned him into?" That's what his folks are going to ask him. They raised Nick to be a respectful citizen and human being. Dignity and honor were so important to his father, how else does one become a Supreme Court Justice? Even hundreds of miles away Nick felt like he was still living in his father's shadow. They will be so disappointed in Nick. They never wanted him in Vegas in the first place. His dad called it a cesspool of humanity. Nick didn't listen. He felt he couldn't please his father no matter what he did. Warrick walking in disturbed Nick's thoughts.  
  
"Hey, man, what's up?" Warrick greeted Nick.  
  
"Not much, finished up my robbery case, just waiting on human nature now." Nick tried to appear casual. But in his own mind he thought Warrick could see right through him. If Warrick did, he wasn't saying anything. He just grabbed his coffee and walked towards the door.  
  
"Well, I gotta get back to my evidence. Later."  
  
Nick just nodded at his friend. Now his thoughts were on his co-workers. They were really close, almost like family. How will they react when they find out what a jerk he's been? Catherine might be cool about it. Sara and Grissom would just write him off as a loser. But Warrick will probably hate him. Nick was trying to shake those shameful thoughts when he heard what he had being anxiously awaiting all night  
  
Beep, beep, beep. To anyone else his pager's signal would have barely been audible, but the noise jolted Nick from his deep thoughts. He saw the words, "Front Desk" on the pager's screen. Nick knew when he saw the page what was waiting for him. There was pit in Nick's stomach as he rose from the table and headed towards the door.  
  
As he walked up to the lobby, Nick recognized the young woman. She had long, red hair and wore little make-up. She was dressed in baggy clothes, not the kind of fashion Nick was used to in this town. Even so, she had an attractive, girl-next-door look going for her. She paced around the lobby nervously.  
  
As Nick approached the woman, he realized he had no idea of what he would say. "God, she must hate me," he muttered to himself. Still, Nick knew what kind of man he was, and he knew what needed to be done. He paused for a moment to steel himself and walked into the waiting area. He cleared his throat and the woman turned around. He heart stopped at the sight of the small bundle in her arms. So it was true. For a moment he was speechless, all he could do was stare.  
  
"Katie...hi...um...I wasn't sure you would come," was all Nick could muster. He was too busy trying to keep his lunch down.  
  
Seeing Nick again brought a sting to Katie's soul. She could feel her anger and resentment rising inside her. "I haven't seen Nick Stokes in months and that was all he could say? That was his greeting? God, maybe he wasn't as great as I thought he was." Katie was thinking of the first night she met him. He was so kind and warm, different from the other men in this town. He was unlike all the men Katie had ever known. Or so she had thought. "I guess there's a little rat in every man." Katie told herself the last time she spoke to Nick.  
  
"Well, I wasn't sure if I would. This isn't exactly what I had in mind."  
  
The bitterness in Katie's voice felt like a slap across Nick's face. He tensed at the situation. After the Kristi Hopkins ordeal he worked so hard to gain back the respect of his co-workers. Nick could not risk a public scene with Katie. Nick looked around to see if anyone was watching them. Sure enough, the young, blond receptionist, Lily, kept glancing up as she pretended to busy herself with paperwork. Fortunately she had a crush on Nick. He knew she wouldn't say anything to jeopardize their flirtatious banter. But to be sure, Nick shot Lily a look that told her to mind her own business.  
  
"Let's talk in here...privately." Nick motioned towards a small conference room.  
  
"Fine," Katie replied crossly. She was barely in control of her emotions the way it was. Katie certainly didn't need public humiliation.  
  
Nick and Katie walked into the small, plain room. There was a simple table with four chairs. A whiteboard hung on one wall. Nick pulled out a chair for Katie. "True southern gentleman, through and through." Katie thought to herself. As Nick sat down kitty-corner from her, he couldn't take his eyes off the bundle in her arms. It was so small.  
  
Nick fidgeted with a pencil someone had left on the table. "I was really glad to hear from you. So, uh, how have you been?"  
  
"Gee, I dunno...pregnant and alone. How about you? Still enjoying your carefree lifestyle?" Katie couldn't contain her animosity. Even Katie herself seemed surprised at her answer. She has never stood up for herself with a man before. Perhaps it was because as mad as she was, she still felt safe with Nick.  
  
Nick's defenses flared. He had never turned his back on a responsibility in his life. This is not what he wanted at all. He needed Katie to understand that.  
  
"Look Katie, I didn't abandon you. You told me you were pregnant, and I told you that I would support whatever decision you made. Then you just shut me out of your life. You wouldn't return my phone calls or see me. What was I supposed to do?"  
  
"Besides accuse me of being a slut?" hissed Katie, as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Nick's head jerked back at the force of her words. He was shocked and disgusted.  
  
"I NEVER called you a sl..."  
  
Nick couldn't even bring himself to say that word. He was taught that was a word you never said to a lady. The raised voices caused the baby to stir and whimper. Nick tried to calm himself down as to not disturb the little one. "Come on Stokes, take the high road here," he thought to himself.  
  
"I never called you that," he proclaimed in a forced hush.  
  
"You didn't believe the baby was yours. Did you think I was sleeping around? That I wouldn't know who was the father of my own baby?" Katie's soft, pink lips turned to a pout and her sky blue eyes were overflowing with tears. Nick's heart started to ache. He had forgotten how beautiful she was when she was upset, which was a lot when they were together.  
  
Nick struggled to remain composed. "We weren't married, so I asked for a paternity test, after the baby was born. It's practically standard procedure. Look Katie, I work around DNA all the time. I have seen families ripped apart by it. I just wanted to make sure that..."  
  
Nick searched for words carefully, now it was Katie he was trying not to upset. He hated making her cry. As angry as he was, he wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her.  
  
"I'm a criminalist," Nick said softly. "I think like a criminalist. I'm sorry if what I said was cold but I just wanted to be sure, but I still would have been there for you...during the pregnancy." Nick leaned over and stroked Katie's arm.  
  
This made a sensation run up Katie's arm and her demeanor softened. She looked deep into Nick's dark brown eyes and saw warmth and sincerity. She had certainly never seen that in Roger's eyes. Roger loved her, she knew that, but he wasn't half the man Nick was.  
  
Katie sat silently for a moment before she said, "Well, I guess...I mean, maybe you weren't really trying to be a jerk. I was just so upset and scared."  
  
Katie paused, trying to control her emotions. She looked at her sleeping daughter and then at Nick. She felt a wave of shame wash over her for the way she treated him. She knew there was only one way to make it up to him.  
  
"Do you still want to do the test?" she offered. Nick brightened at this. He was afraid asking for the test would set Katie off again, and he really wanted to know if this child was his.  
  
"Yeah, I would, we can run it right here in the lab," he answered. "Katie, I want to be a good father to this little girl. I want to love her completely. But I can't do that until I know that she is truly mine and no one can take her away from me."  
  
Katie started to fidget a little. She knew she had to tell Nick about her situation.  
  
"Nick, I've been living with a man, an ex-boyfriend for a few months now. We've talked about getting married, but it's mostly just talk. He's a decent guy...but he doesn't know I am here. I don't want him to know...I...I just don't think he would like it." Katie's eyes were fixed on her sleeping infant. She couldn't look Nick in the eye and lie to him.  
  
"Hey, if I am this baby's father, it won't matter what he likes. I take care of my responsibilities."  
  
Nick eyes left Katie and fell on the little girl wrapped in the blanket. It occurred to him that he hadn't really seen her yet. She was like an unwrapped gift, just waiting for him.  
  
"Can I see her please?" Nick requested.  
  
Without saying a word, Katie unwrapped the blanket. Brianna Nicole was a precious two-month-old baby. She had dark brown hair and beautiful eyelashes. She was dressed in a little pink sleeper with dancing bunnies on it. Nick gasped when he saw her.  
  
"Oh man, she is so beautiful," he whispered. Katie offered the sleeping baby to Nick. He awkwardly took the infant in his arms. He was careful to support her head. She felt so warm next to him. He had held plenty of nieces and nephews, but nothing ever felt like this. The movement caused Brianna's eyes to flutter open, but she didn't cry. Instead she just studied the new face peering down at her. Nick smiled at the bright-eyed baby.  
  
"Hi, Brianna, you are a doll...yes you are." He looked at Katie. "And Brianna's one of my favorite names. Brianna Nicole, I like that."  
  
Brianna just yawned and squeaked a little. Nick kissed the top of Brianna's head. Katie was touched by Nick's show of emotion. Nick knew immediately that the DNA would come back a match. Brianna looked just like his baby pictures. Still, science is science. After he held the baby for a few minutes he reluctantly handed her back to Katie. Then he removed a swab case from his shirt pocket and put on gloves. He very gently opened the infant's mouth and took a swab from her cheek. He put the swab in the case, but did not label it. He didn't want anyone to see it.  
  
"How long will it take?" asked Katie.  
  
Nick shrugged and said, "I don't know...depends on how busy the lab is. I'll call you with the results."  
  
"On my cell, call me on my cell phone only," Katie said quickly. She didn't want Roger to pick up the phone and hear another man's voice. He could be a very jealous man.  
  
Nick's eyes narrowed. He knew Katie didn't have the best track record with men. She had self-esteem issues. That was the main reason Nick stopped seeing her. She moved very quickly in her relationships. She was so afraid of being alone. Still, Nick couldn't help but feel protective of her. He never really stopped caring about Katie.  
  
"Katie...are you okay? This guy..."  
  
Katie interrupted, "Roger, his name is Roger."  
  
"Fine, Roger...you seem afraid of him." The suspicion in Nick's voice was obvious.  
  
"No..." Katie struggled to explain. "He just wouldn't understand why I want you to see Brianna. He would think he was losing me. Look Nick, he took me in when I had nowhere else to go."  
  
This stung Nick a little. Even though it wasn't entirely his fault that Katie wouldn't talk to him during her pregnancy, he suddenly felt very guilty for not being there. Even though he didn't feel right about it, he backed off. The last thing he needed was for Katie to be pissed at him.  
  
"No, okay, you're right, I'm sorry." Nick said quietly.  
  
Katie was half-smiling at Nick. "There's that criminalist mind of yours again, Nick Stokes."  
  
And Nick's criminalist mind was telling him something wasn't right. He had a bad feeling in his stomach again. 


	2. Mum's The Word

Mums the Word  
  
Nick walked Katie and Brianna out after he got Katie's information. Lily was still at the front desk. She noticed a much different mood as the two walked out. She was envious of their closeness as Nick hugged Katie goodbye. Nick flashed Lily a big smile as he walked towards the DNA lab. Lily was left to wonder what had gone on in that room.  
  
Greg had Judas Priest cranked on his stereo. Nick walked in and immediately turned it down. He shut the door so no one would overhear their conversation. Nick decided the best course of action to ask Greg for a favor was to ease into it. This was a huge favor, especially since Grissom didn't like lab equipment used for personal issues.  
  
"Dude, what's with the music?" Nick inquired to his head-banging co-worker. It wasn't unusual to come in and find some sort of heavy metal or rock playing. But Nick didn't really mind it.  
  
Greg grinned, "I dunno, I'm just in an eighties mood today." The truth was Greg was bored off his ass. There was nothing going on today and his lab felt like a cage. He couldn't wait to get through CSI training, but until then, he used music to deal.  
  
"Oh puh-leeze, you were little kid in the eighties, you don't even remember them." Nick scoffed.  
  
"You're just jealous of my youthful good looks, old man." Greg primped his hair as he teased Nick. "What is that, a little gray hair around the ears?"  
  
Nick didn't respond and Greg realized he wasn't even listening to him. Nick was peering out the windows to make sure no one was around. The last thing Nick needed was anyone else finding out about this. He could already tell that Lily suspected something. He would have to have a talk with her later. Charm her into keeping her mouth shut. She was a cute girl and all, but way to young, and not really Nick's type.  
  
"Hey, what's with the cloak and dagger? Hiding from Grissom?"  
  
The mere mention of Grissom's name snapped Nick back to attention. Grissom wouldn't understand at all. Although things have gotten better, Nick wasn't sure how much respect Grissom had for him. He was sure this would destroy any points he made with his boss.  
  
"What? No...no, nothing like that." Nick lied. He paused and looked at the vial in his hand. "Hey remember last week when I fixed you up with that little, hot cocktail waitress? The one you spent the entire weekend with?"  
  
Greg grinned from ear-to-ear. "Yeah, she was...she was...augh...the things she could do...she did this one thing with her tongue...."  
  
Nick holds a hand up to stop Greg. Normally Nick loved Greg's stories, reminded him of his frat boy days. But now was not the time.  
  
Nick smiled, "Okay, okay stud...details later...and I do mean later. Look, you said you owed me, well, I need ya to pay up. Are you busy right now?"  
  
Greg looked around at his empty table. "Um, no, things are pretty slow, which is bad for business, but good for mankind I guess. What do you need?" He paused. "Not actual money right? Because..."  
  
Nick quickly cut Greg off. "No! Jeez, I'm not a pimp. I just need a favor, a really big one. You CAN NOT tell anybody about this." Greg wasn't exactly known for being able to keep his mouth shut. He could be a bigger gossip then most of the women in the office.  
  
Greg could see Nick was serious and adopted a sober attitude. "Sure, man, just tell me what I can do."  
  
"I need you to run these two mouth swabs. I'm looking for a paternity match."  
  
Greg had his back to Nick as he walked over to one of his machines. He didn't see Nick take a sample from his own mouth. Nick handed the swabs to Greg. Greg took the swabs from Nick. He had never seen Nick so secretive and somber.  
  
"Um, I didn't know you were working on a...." Greg paused and stared, "Nick, what the hell kind of case are you working on?"  
  
He put the swabs into one of his many machines and fired it up.  
  
Nick spoke quietly, "It's not for a case...it's personal. I'll come back later for the results."  
  
Greg's eyes widen as he took in the enormity of what Nick was implying. He shook his head in disbelief. It was all making sense now. The crew had joked for years about Nick's luck running out on him, but now he realized it had. Nick Stokes knocked some girl up. Greg was so tempted to tease Nick, but he valued their friendship, and his teeth too much.  
  
"Wait a minute...do you think you're a father?" asked a shocked Greg.  
  
"I don't know, man, but I want to be sure before the news gets around. That's why no one can know...especially not Grissom," stressed Nick. The tone in Nick's voice tempered Greg's desire to give him a hard time. Greg didn't know what he would do if he was in Nick's situation.  
  
The door swung open and Sara Sidle overheard the last part as she walked in.  
  
"Especially not Grissom what?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Damn, Sara, don't you knock?!" Nick snapped. Great, here was another person that Nick really didn't want to find out about this. Nick liked Sara, but she could be so judgmental, and was never afraid to voice her opinion.  
  
Sara was a little hurt at Nick's sharpness. "Who the hell does he think he is?" Sara thought to herself. She was about to bitch at him, but went for sarcasm instead.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry boys, did I interrupt your little no-girls-allowed-meeting?" Sara ribbed.  
  
Instantly Nick was sorry he was so short with her. He tried to sound apologetic.  
  
"Sara, it's not that...it's just...we were just talking...about Greg's hot weekend with this girl..."  
  
Greg smacked Nick on the arm. Greg couldn't believe he would say something like that. Sara smirked, because she knew Greg had a thing for her.  
  
She chuckled and said, "Fine, fine whatever...Greg, I need the blood sample results from the Carins case." Sara could tell that wasn't what was going on, but if Nick didn't want her to know something, there was nothing she could do about it. Still, she wished he would let her in. She always thought of her and Nick as good friends.  
  
Greg grabbed a file from a file stacker. "Got 'em right here."  
  
Greg handed Sara the folder and she studied it as she walked out. She almost ran into Warrick as he entered the lab.  
  
Warrick looked at Nick. "Hey Nick, gotta minute? I need a second opinion on my car jacking. Meet me in Trace?"  
  
Nick didn't want him to think anything was up, so he replied, "Sure, Warrick, be there in a second." Nick didn't know how he was going to go back to work after everything that had happened. All he could think about was holding that beautiful little girl and knowing that she was his.  
  
Warrick left and Nick turned back to Greg.  
  
"I'll be back in what....half-an-hour? And Greg, not a word to anyone, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, man, no problem." Greg assured him. Greg liked to have his fun, but Nick's friendship meant a lot to him. They had just started really hanging out, and Greg wouldn't do anything to compromise that.  
  
"Hey Greg, thanks for doing this." Greg just nodded.  
  
Nick left the lab and walked down the hall towards the Trace lab. 


	3. DaddyO

Daddy-O  
  
Greg sat in his lab reading a magazine. Really he kept reading the same page over and over again. He was really nervous to show Nick the test results. He had no idea how Nick would react. Greg glanced at the clock again. Where the hell was he? Well over an hour had passed since Nick left the lab.  
  
Just as Greg went back to reading Nick rushed into the lab. He looked around and closed the door again.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Greg.  
  
"Sorry, man," Nick explained, "I got called into a meeting with Warrick and Grissom. Well, is it finished?"  
  
Greg didn't say a word. He handed Nick a file and went back to reading. For once Greg was staying out of his co-workers business. Nick opened the folder and studied the results. He just keeps staring at the paper, taking it in. A slow smile grew on his face.  
  
"Wow...wow, I can't believe this. I have a daughter," he said with a mixture of shock and excitement.  
  
Greg stared at his co-worker. "So this is a good thing?" Greg was so afraid Nick wouldn't want a positive result. Greg knew he wouldn't. He liked his lifestyle just the way it was. Besides, he was too young to have a kid. But Nick, he was ready.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, it's not the way I imagined things....but yeah, I'm happy about it."  
  
"Well thank God! I was afraid you would kill the messenger," exclaimed a very relieved Greg.  
  
Nick looked at Greg appreciatively. "No, I am very grateful to the messenger. Thanks Greg, for doing this...and continuing to keep it under wraps."  
  
Greg understood what Nick was implying.  
  
"Don't sweat it...Daddy," teased Greg.  
  
Just then Grissom walked through the door. He gave Nick and Greg a weird look. Nick's euphoria was replaced by panic. Greg struggled to cover-up his faux pas.  
  
"Oh...Daddy-o...um...I like jazz!"  
  
Grissom just shook his head. He didn't have time for Greg's goofiness. He liked Greg. So much so that he had taken him under his wing to become a CSI. But he had a lot on his mind right now. He had to meet with the Sheriff and the Mayor tomorrow and needed to get his notes together. God, he hated those meetings.  
  
"Nick," Grissom said gruffly, "we just got in a call about a woman assaulted in a parking lot...doesn't look like she'll make it. I need you on this now. Sara and Warrick are busy and Catherine is prepping for court. You're on your own."  
  
Nick tried to seem enthusiastic, but really he just wanted to get a hold of Katie.  
  
"Sure Gris, I'll be right there, I just gotta make a call first..."  
  
Grissom shook his head. "Always the ladies man," he thought. Really Grissom wished he could be more like Nick in some ways. Women were a mystery to him. First Terri, then Sara, Grissom just could never give them what they needed, himself.  
  
"Nicky, you can call your girlfriends later, the scene needs you now. This crime just happened 30 minutes ago. Brass will meet you there."  
  
Nick started to protest, but instead he nodded, grabbed the ticket from Grissom, and rushed out.  
  
Grissom looked at Greg. Maybe he could clue Grissom in on Nick's attitude. He seemed so distracted.  
  
"What's with him?" Grissom quizzed Greg. "Usually he's thrilled to get a case by himself."  
  
Greg was pretty good at covering.  
  
He shrugged and replied, "Got me, he's moody...like a girl."  
  
Grissom chuckled and nodded. Nick could be sensitive at times, and his emotions definitely sat near the surface. Still, he was a tough guy, and a quick learner. Grissom decided to let it go. He had notes to finish. 


	4. Revelations

Revelations  
  
Nick pulled up to a small, run-down apartment complex in his black Tahoe. Exiting the truck he surveyed the surroundings. The neighborhood was old, but not usually high in crime. Nick had never been here before. He grabbed his kit and walked towards the scene. Brass was already there waiting for him. He was standing by an older, gray car with the back door still open. Neighbors and passer-bys were milling about, talking to each other. A few of the older women wept and hugged each other.  
  
"Stokes! How's it going?" Brass greeted Nick. Brass liked working with Nick, the kid was a straight arrow, very levelheaded. Also, Nick was a cop in Dallas before he became a CSI. He got along with the guys on the force better then most of the "geek squad" as they were known.  
  
"Couldn't be better!" Nick grinned at Brass. "What do you have for me?"  
  
"Surprise, surprise, it's a homicide." Brass paused and looked at a pool of blood. "The victim died on the way to the hospital, they couldn't bring her back. Only 28 years old."  
  
"Oh, that's a shame." Nick said sympathetically.  
  
He sized up the scene. There was a pool of blood near the car door, with spattering on the car and ground. The victim's purse and belongings were scattered on the ground. There was a bag of groceries in the front seat. Nick took out his camera and started taking pictures of the blood pool and spatter. This scene would be a little harder. The paramedics had disturbed the scene during their life-saving efforts. There were a few bloody shoeprints, but they were next to tracks from what appeared to be gurney- wheels. The prints were most likely from the paramedics.  
  
"Did anyone see anything?" Nick asked Brass. "From the purse on the ground it doesn't look like a robbery." He paused and looked up at the apartment building. "Domestic, maybe?"  
  
"We have officers questioning potential witnesses right now." He points towards an elderly woman. "The upstairs neighbor, Mrs. Esteban, called it in. She said she heard yelling, a woman scream, then some tires screeching. By the time she looked out the window she only saw the victim lying on the ground. She was still breathing when Mrs. Esteban called 911."  
  
"Did you get an ID on the victim?" Nick asked as he marked and photographed the purse and belongings. In his head he was counting out how long it would take to process this scene. Still, he reminded himself to do a top-notch job. Grissom had just started giving him solo assignments. He didn't want to screw it up.  
  
"Yeah," Brass answered as he looked at his pad. "The victim's name is Katrina Anne Miller."  
  
Nick stopped taking pictures of the scene and shook his head. He stood up and looked Brass in the eye.  
  
"What did you say the name was?" Nick asked bewildered. He wasn't sure if he had heard Brass correctly. But his stomach started to hurt again as he realized he had.  
  
"Katrina Miller, she went by Katie. She lives in the apartment with her boyfriend, Roger Hammond. Not too many glowing reports about him...." Brass trailed off.  
  
Nick wasn't listening to Brass's description of the boyfriend. All the blood drained from his face. He started looking around frantically.  
  
"Brass, where's the baby? Where is Brianna?"  
  
Nick's mind was racing. He could barely grasp that Katie was dead. He just wanted to know where his daughter was. He looked around and saw no sign of a baby or a car seat. "Did someone kidnap her? Is that why Katie was dead? Why wasn't anyone looking for her?" These were the thoughts running through Nick's mind.  
  
Brass noticed that Nick stopped processing. The detective was completely confused. He had never seen Nick like this before.  
  
"Nick, slow down, what are you talking about? There is no baby."  
  
Nick's face was white and he was trembling. He grabbed Brass's arm and looked him square in the eye.  
  
"No, no you don't understand. Katie has a little baby girl, Brianna, her name is Brianna, we have to find her."  
  
Maybe it's Nick's years of training or just good instinct, but he was careful not to disturb the blood as he went around to the other side and opened the car door. There was no sign of a baby inside the car either.  
  
Brass grew concerned, "Nick, do you know this woman? Katie...do you know her?"  
  
Nick's voice cracked as he answered, "Yeah...I know her..." He looked Brass in the eye. "Brianna's my daughter."  
  
Brass was too stunned to say anything for a moment. Then he just dialed his phone.  
  
"Grissom, it's Brass...you need to get down here now...the assault just turned into a homicide and possible kidnapping. (Pause) Yeah, bring everyone you can. (Pause) No, Nick can't work this one. I'll explain when you get down here."  
  
Brass hung up the phone and waved a few uniforms over.  
  
"We have a missing baby girl." Brass turned to Nick. "How old is she?" Nick wasn't listening. "Stokes! How old is your daughter?"  
  
"Uh...she's um, two months old, brown hair, and uh...she's about ten to twelve pounds. I saw her today, a few hours ago, she was wearing a pink sleeper with bunnies on it."  
  
Brass listened to the description. He still couldn't believe this was happening. Damn, for such a good kid, Nick sure had rotten luck. This was not the first paramour of his to end up dead. But to have his baby taken, that was a whole different thing.  
  
"You guys got that? Talk to the neighbors, maybe the kid's with a babysitter or something. Get an APB out that we have a possible child abduction. See if anyone has a photo of her. This case is now the top department priority!"  
  
Brass turned to Nick, who looked like a little kid who just lost his dog. Brass thought about the time his own daughter was in trouble and how much Nick helped him. Now he had to help Nick.  
  
"Hey, Nicky," he said quietly, "don't worry we'll find her. But you have to go back to your truck, you can't work this case."  
  
Nick looked at Brass, not fully understanding. How could Brass tell him to do nothing, he's a father, he should know what this is like. Nick was not about to just idly sit by while his baby girl was out there, alone.  
  
"No, no, I can't just do nothing. I just found her. I mean really, today, just met her, just held her for the first time." He gave Brass a pleading look. "I can't lose her. I have to do something."  
  
"I don't make the rules...." Brass tried to explain.  
  
Just then two more black Tahoes pulled up. Nick and Brass watched as Grissom and Catherine got out of one, Sara and Warrick out of the other. The group was still confused over what was going on. As soon as they saw Nick's face, they knew it was something terrible.  
  
Sara was the first to speak. "We heard the APB on the way over. Infant abduction, huh?"  
  
Grissom looked at Nick. "Nick, hey, what's going on here? Do you know the victim or something?"  
  
Nick just nodded. He tried to clear his throat and push down his emotions.  
  
"Nick, whatever it is, you can tell us...." Catherine said to Nick, almost in a maternal way.  
  
Just then an officer came over and looked at Nick.  
  
"Sir, does your daughter have any birthmarks or any medical conditions?" the officer asked.  
  
"Daughter?" Catherine and Sara blurted out stunned unison.  
  
"Whoa, you have a kid?" came from Warrick. Warrick didn't believe it. He and Nick were pretty tight, surely Nick would have said something to him about it.  
  
Grissom was already surveying the crime scene. He stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and walked back to the others.  
  
Nick addressed the officer's question. "Um, god I don't know....I don't think so....can we go into the apartment and look?"  
  
Nick was disgusted with himself that he couldn't answer a simple question. Horrible thoughts swirled in his mind. "My god, what if she's sick and Katie didn't tell me. Can babies have diabetes? My sisters' kids have had jaundice, is that serious? Even a cold could turn into pneumonia." The other CSI's could read the worry on Nick's face. Catherine grabbed Nick's hand and rubbed his back. She her mind retreated to the night she almost lost Lindsay in the canal. Catherine couldn't imagine going through that ordeal again.  
  
"Boyfriend's not home, I'll have to call for a warrant," Brass replied and walked away to make the call.  
  
Grissom was still trying to understand the complexity of this case. Once again Nick was embroiled in a murder investigation.  
  
Grissom looked at Nick and said, "Okay, let me get this straight....the baby that was abducted was your daughter. The victim is..."  
  
"An ex-girlfriend," Nick explained. "Her name was Katie, we went out for about three months, last year. She called after we ended things, told me she was pregnant." Nick looked at the ground sheepishly. "She...um...well, we had a disagreement, and I didn't hear from her until yesterday. She called to tell me that she had a baby girl two months ago. She brought her by today...and I..I held her. Her name is Brianna Nicole and she's beautiful."  
  
Nick was still trying to hold back his tears. He kept rubbing his eyes and face. Both Sara and Catherine were saddened to see their friend so upset. Even Grissom softened a little. He put his hand on Nick's arm.  
  
"Okay, Nick, now listen to me," said Grissom. "I want you to go wait by the cars. Try to think of anything that might help us with this case. The sooner we process the scene, the sooner we can track down your daughter. When we get a warrant for the apartment, we'll bring you up to speed."  
  
Nick nodded his head and walked over to the Tahoes. His meeting with Katie kept running through is head, almost like a movie. He could remember everything, the way Katie looked, the dress she was wearing, the way she smelled. He thought about holding Brianna. He ached for the warm feeling he got in his arms and chest when he looked at Brianna and she looked back at him. Nick leaned against his truck and watched the other CSI's work the scene. Thank god he had so much confidence in his colleagues.  
  
Grissom watched Nick return to the vehicles, then turned back to the others. He was anxious to get started on this scene. Outdoor areas made him nervous. Although most people thought of Vegas as just being a desert city, he knew that the weather could turn bad in a New York minute. Add a missing child on top of it and Grissom was as near to frantic as he could get. But his cool demeanor would never give it away. He was nothing, if not professional.  
  
"Okay guys, we don't have much time. The evidence in this scene could tell us where the baby is."  
  
"I'll take pictures." Sara grabbed the camera.  
  
Catherine pulled out her cell phone. "I'll call a tow to get the car back to the garage for processing."  
  
Grissom nodded. "Good, Warrick, can you process the tire tracks?"  
  
"Sure, no sweat." Warrick replied as he studied the ground.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to go see what the status is on that warrant." Grissom turned and walked toward Brass.  
  
The rest of the CSI's went about their tasks, but couldn't stop looking at Nick as he watched them process the scene. He looked so lost. Sara was taking pictures when she noticed something laying near the tire. It was photograph. After she took a picture of it, she picked it up and turned it over. There was a picture of a baby in a car seat. She had big, beautiful eyes and dark brown hair. Sara wanted to run the picture over to Nick, so he would have something to hold. She looked at the picture, then at Nick, it was just so tempting. But she knew that she couldn't. She bagged the photograph as evidence. Sara couldn't imagine what he was going through.  
  
Brass had just hung up his cell phone when Grissom reached him.  
  
"Hey Gil, the warrant is on it's way, should just be a few minutes."  
  
"That's great, I should head over to the coroner's soon. Catherine and Warrick can process the apartment. I'm gonna have Sara process the car." Grissom looked back towards Nick. "I don't want Nick in there...we have to get him away from this scene."  
  
Brass nodded and said, "I'll bring him back to the station and see what his knows about Katie and this boyfriend of her's." Brass offered.  
  
"Well, what do we know so far?"  
  
"That one of Nick's ex-girlfriends had his child, she was living with a real asshole, she was beat to death, and now his little girl is gone."  
  
Grissom sighed. "We need to find the boyfriend."  
  
Grissom was more thinking out loud then making a statement. Brass knew that the boyfriend could be the key here. Domestics turned into murder were commonplace in their job. It was appalling what people could do to each other in the name of love. Brass was already working on that angle.  
  
"The neighbors told us about some of the bars he frequents, uniforms are checking them out as we speak."  
  
Grissom and Brass headed back towards the scene. 


	5. Damsel In Distress

Damsel In Distress  
  
Nick was sitting alone in Brass's dimly light office. Brass didn't want to put him in an interrogation room. The poor guy had been through enough, no need to make him feel like a suspect. Nick sat there silently. He kept looking at the clock worriedly. Nick was a CSI, he knew with each passing hour the chances of finding Brianna were slimmer and slimmer. Brass walked in and set down a cup of coffee in front of Nick. He went around to the other side of the desk and sat down in his chair. He had a notebook out in front of him and started taking notes.  
  
"Listen Nick, we need to know everything you know...starting with Katie. What was she like? Was she in any trouble?"  
  
"No!" Nick replied sharply. "Katie was a sweetheart." He paused. "I mean, she had problems, but she was a good person."  
  
Brass looked suspicious. "What kind of problems? Gambling or drugs?"  
  
Nick shook his head. "No, not Katie. She...she just had some emotional problems. She doesn't have any family. Her dad died and her mom ran off on her when she was a teen, so she pretty much found the first guy that would take her in, mean, abusive. After that she just went from wrong guy to wrong guy. Major self-esteem problems, you know the type."  
  
Yeah, Brass knew the type, the kind of girl they usually pulled out of dumpsters or crack houses. The weird thing is, she didn't seem like Nick's type. Plain, mousy, unstable, that was not what Nick usually went for.  
  
"I know what you're thinking." Nick sounded a little annoyed "Look, Katie was a good girl. She had a job, an apartment, friends...she just wanted to be loved so badly."  
  
Nick couldn't help but feel guilty that he couldn't give Katie the love she so desperately craved.  
  
"So, how did you two meet?"  
  
Nick took a sip of coffee. He thought back to the first time they met.  
  
"I met her in a club. I was having a few drinks with a friend, he left early. That's when I saw Katie sitting by herself at the bar. She seemed so lonely." He stopped and shook his head. "Warrick calls it my 'damsel-in- distress' vibe. But she was cute and nice, so I asked her out. We started dating pretty regularly. But after three months, she wanted to move in, she even brought up marriage...I just wasn't ready for that. So, I told her I needed a break."  
  
"Okay, so where does the baby come in?"  
  
"A week later she called me and told me she was pregnant. I told her that I didn't want to get back together, but I would support any decision she made."  
  
Brass studied Nick. "And how did she take that?"  
  
Nick shook his head, "Not good...especially after I mentioned a paternity test."  
  
That didn't surprise Brass, it was the thing to do. He understood, after all, his daughter Ellie was the product of an affair his ex-wife had.  
  
"Okay....then what happened?"  
  
"She yelled a few profanities into the phone and hung up on me. I tried calling her, she wouldn't answer, wouldn't return my phone calls. I even tried to go see her at her apartment...she told me to get lost, she never wanted to see me again."  
  
Nick felt stupid explaining himself to Brass. He was afraid of coming off as a jerk. He didn't need to worry though, Brass knew he was a stand-up guy.  
  
"So then what did you do?"  
  
Nick shrugged, "What could I do? She threatened to get a restraining order. At this point I was thinking the whole pregnancy thing was a scam, that she was just trying to get me back. God I feel like such a jack-ass."  
  
"Well, um, was it?" Brass asked delicately. "I mean, are you sure Brianna is yours?"  
  
"Yeah, I did a test earlier today, had Greg run it for me when he wasn't busy. I found out she was my daughter about a minute before Grissom walked in with the ticket."  
  
Brass let out a low whistle. Wow, what a low blow, to have your daughter taken as soon as you find her. At least he had a few good years with Ellie. Brass thought about this for a few seconds.  
  
"So let's get back to Katie, how did you find out about Brianna?" asked Brass.  
  
"Katie called me yesterday. She wanted to let me know she had a baby girl two months ago. I asked her to come by, so I could see the baby and we could talk. She agreed....so she came in today, earlier, around six."  
  
Brass thought quietly for a moment. Something about this did not add up. Sure, pregnant women could be emotional, but to change her mind about the paternity was odd. Brass also had a feeling there was something Nick wasn't telling him. Maybe it wasn't on purpose, so Brass decided to voice his doubts.  
  
"Nicky, don't you think it's a little odd that a woman who threatened to get a restraining order against you, was suddenly so agreeable to you seeing her child."  
  
"Uh, I don't know...maybe she felt guilty or she wanted child support..." replied Nick.  
  
Nick couldn't see where Brass was going with this.  
  
"Or maybe she was afraid?" prodded Brass.  
  
Nick's eyes got wide. Now he understood. He remembered Katie's visit earlier.  
  
Nick said with realization, "She did, she seemed afraid. She said Roger couldn't know that she was there, that I saw Brianna and we did the test."  
  
Nick jumped up and paced around Brass's office. He couldn't believe how blind he was. He knew something was troubling Katie, and he just let her go.  
  
"Dammit Jim, why didn't I see it?!"  
  
"Calm down, calm down, we don't know anything yet." Brass tried to reassure Nick as he motioned for him to sit back down and Nick complied.  
  
Nick put his face in his hands and tried to calm himself as he thought about Katie. It wasn't just the conversation with her that was bothering him. There were little things that a trained CSI should have noticed. Katie's clothing, and her hair hanging in her face.  
  
Nick looked Jim right in the eye and said, "Katie was wearing long sleeves, it was like 80 degrees out and she had long sleeves on. She hated sleeves."  
  
Brass understood what Nick was saying. Suddenly Nick stood up and rushed out of Brass's office. Brass got up and went to the door. He was too late, Nick was already down the hall.  
  
Brass called after him, "Nick, hey wait, where are you going? We're not finished!"  
  
"Dammit!" Brass muttered. He tried not to think about Nick's state of mind right now. He picked up the phone to call Grissom. He should be on the look out for Nick. 


	6. She Lied!

She Lied!  
  
Grissom and Dr. Robbins were standing over Katie's naked body laid out on the table. Her body was covered in bruises. Her face was the only part of her body that lacked signs of violence. It was more then just the bruises. There were cuts and burn marks on her arms and chest. Katie looked so peaceful, her red hair laid around her like a halo.  
  
Robbins: Well, the cause of death was most likely blunt force trauma to the back of the head. Something very hard, probably metal. Too small to be a baseball bat. Tire iron or pipe maybe. I'll know for certain once I shave the hair away. Preliminary x-rays shows a freshly healed fracture on her wrist...not from falling either. She also had healed broken ribs, a few months old, and obviously extensive bruising all over her body. There were some healed cuts and cigarette burns on her arms as well. These injuries were consistent with steady abuse, going back at least eight months.  
  
Grissom was disgusted. He rarely got personally involved in a case, but this was different. This woman had a child, with Nick Stokes of all people. He couldn't help but be emotional over this.  
  
"What kind of sick son-of-a-bitch beats a pregnant woman?" he spat.  
  
Robbins seemed surprised at the outrage in Grissom's voice. But he knew Grissom couldn't tolerate abuse.  
  
"Oh! So you know that she just gave birth? It was about two months ago."  
  
"Yeah, and it gets even worse. Nick Stokes is the father." Grissom cringed as the words came out of his mouth. He was never one to participate in office gossip, and he certainly didn't want the information to come out like that. But he also knew word would spread fast that Nick was the father of the missing baby, it's better that Robbins hear the truth from him.  
  
"Oh, come on! You don't mean to tell me that Nick. caused this..."  
  
"No...no..." Grissom retorted. "He just found out about the baby. She was living with some other guy."  
  
Robbins shook his head, "I'm sorry, I should have known better than that. So that's the missing baby?"  
  
Grissom just nodded.  
  
Robbins felt a little foolish that he even thought for a moment that Nick could inflict this kind of damage on another human being, let alone the mother of his child. So Nick was a father. Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Nick's exploits were legendary, even in the coroner's office.  
  
Suddenly the autopsy room door opened with a bang. Grissom and Robbins jumped at the noise. Nick stormed into the room and over to the body. Grissom could see that Nick was on the edge and it worried him. He approached Nick with caution.  
  
"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Brass."  
  
"Grissom, I had to, I had to see her. Did he beat her?"  
  
Nick looked at Katie's battered body. He didn't have to wait for an answer. He couldn't believe the amount of bruises that covered her body. He had seen some bad stuff in all his years on the job, but this made Nick lose it.  
  
"She lied to me! Dammit, she lied! I asked her if she was afraid of Roger and she said no, he was a decent guy. Does this look like something a decent guy would ever do?"  
  
"Nick, calm down..." urged Grissom.  
  
Nick paced around the room, rubbing his head and face. His blood was boiling. How could Grissom even say that? Could he even conceive of what Nick was going through?  
  
"Stop it, Grissom!" Nick yelled. "Stop telling me to calm down! Three hours ago I was the happiest guy....I was meeting my daughter for the first time, and now I may never see her again."  
  
Nick sunk into a chair in the corner. Tears streamed down his face. He didn't even try to hide his emotions. Robbins and Grissom just stared at Nick, they had never seen him lose it like that before.  
  
Nick sobbed, "It's all my fault...I wasn't there for her...I should have tried harder."  
  
Grissom normally wouldn't have tolerated this kind of behavior, but as he watched Nick cry in the corner, his heart felt for him. As a mentor, he had grown very fond of Nick. Grissom walked over and patted the him on the shoulder. He had seen Nick go through some rough stuff before, hell, he was almost killed a few times on the job. This was so much worse. He was trying to help Nick, he just didn't know how.  
  
"Nick, come on..." he said in a quiet, soothing voice. "You have to pull yourself together. You can't help your daughter by blaming yourself. Let's go see what the others have found out."  
  
Nick nodded and wiped his face. Normally he would have been ashamed by his breakdown, his tears, but he was too numb to care.  
  
Robbin's looked at Nick. "Hey, Nick, good luck finding your daughter." Nick nodded appreciatively. He followed Grissom out the door. Robbins turned back to the body and let out a dismal sigh. 


	7. The Picture

The Picture  
  
Catherine and Warrick looked around Roger and Katie's apartment. The place was tidy enough, but bleak. There was an old, tattered sofa and recliner in the living room and a small television sitting on a crate. The dusty blinds were closed. In the kitchen there were a few dirty dishes in the sink. Bottles and formula were sitting on the counter. This got Catherine's attention.  
  
"Oh god!" exclaimed Catherine. She had a concerned look on her face.  
  
Warrick's head snapped up. "What? Did you find something?"  
  
"No, I just was thinking that I hope whoever took this baby knows how to take care of her."  
  
"Yeah," Warrick snorted skeptically. "If they even care. If it's the boyfriend I wouldn't bet on it."  
  
Catherine sighed heavily as she looked through cupboards. She had grown very close to Nick. Especially after he revealed to her that he had been sexually abused as a child. They would talk on the phone for hours and go out to dinner. He helped her out so much after Eddie's death. He would take Lindsey to arcades and to Circus, Circus. It was never a romantic thing for them. They just deeply cared about each other. Catherine looked at Nick as the younger brother she never had.  
  
"Poor Nick, I can't believe this is happening to him." Catherine said sympathetically .  
  
"I can't believe he has a kid! Do you really think he didn't know about her until just today?"  
  
Catherine was a little taken aback by Warrick's question. Nick is the most responsible, upstanding guy she knew.  
  
"Come on Warrick!" she scolded. "This is Nick we're talking about. Do you think if he knew he had a child he would let her live in this dump?"  
  
Warrick shook his head, "No, you're right. Nick's way too good of a guy to shirk his responsibilities. He's not like my old man."  
  
Warrick looked at the fridge, there were a few photographs of Katie and the baby. There was one 5 x 7 of just Brianna. It had been taken at a cheap portrait studio. Warrick took it off the door and held it towards Catherine.  
  
"Hey Cath, look at this. Maybe we should take this and get it out into the media. Might have a better chance of finding the baby."  
  
Catherine nodded, "Good idea. Have one of the officers run it back to the station. They can scan it and email it out to the news agencies." Catherine paused. "And have them send one to Nick. He needs something tangible right now."  
  
Warrick nodded. His phone rang, and he turned away when he answered it.  
  
"This is Warrick (pause) Okay, cool, I'm on my way."  
  
He hung up the phone.  
  
"That was O'Riley," he explained. "They found the boyfriend in some dive downtown called Sudsy's. I'm gonna meet him down there. You okay here?"  
  
"Yeah, there are a few uniforms outside...and I think we're done here. I'll take Nick's truck back, you take our truck. I'll send out these pictures myself."  
  
Warrick handed her the photo he bagged and took off out the door. Catherine packed up her kit and left too. 


	8. Nick Likes Redheads

Nick Likes Red Heads  
  
Sara was in the garage processing the car. She was bending over in the backseat when Greg walked up behind her. This was a sight for Greg to behold. He's liked Sara from the moment he met her. They've shared a few meals, but that's about it. Greg hoped once he became a CSI, Sara would see him as more then just a goofy lab rat. Still goofy is as goofy does, he couldn't pass up a good opportunity.  
  
"I always liked the backseat too!" Greg said slyly as he smacked Sara on the ass.  
  
Sara was startled and hit her head on the roof. She stood up and rubbed her head and slugged Greg in the arm. Greg didn't care, it was worth it. He laughed as he rubbed his arm.  
  
"Greg, you jerk! Don't ever do that to me again!" Sara yelled at him. Then anger turned to annoyance, "What are you doing out here anyway? Don't you have evidence to run?"  
  
Greg ignored the tone. "No, not really...all the blood samples match the victim. And Hodges insisted on doing the tire tracks."  
  
"Oh great, we might see those results by New Years." Sarcasm dripped from her voice.  
  
Sara looked at Greg, he was like a little puppy dog, begging to perform a trick. She liked Greg, and she was certain he would make a great CSI, he just needed to grow up a little first. But she could use the help right now. She was so anxious to find any evidence that might help find Brianna.  
  
"Well, what are you standing around for, put on a pair of gloves and start going over the front seat!"  
  
Greg was excited, "You mean it?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean the faster we get this evidence processed, the closer we might be to finding the baby."  
  
"Brianna," Greg said pointedly. "Her name is Brianna. God, I can't believe this is happening. Nick was so happy when he got those results."  
  
"What results?" inquired Sara.  
  
Suddenly Sara remembered Nick and Greg's strange behavior earlier. Now it all made sense why they were being so secretive.  
  
"Oh my god! That's what you and Nick were doing earlier...in the lab. You were running DNA tests."  
  
Greg cringed at his slip. "Oh well, it would probably come out sooner or later anyhow," he thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah, he wanted to know right away if she was really his daughter. You should have seen him Sara..."  
  
"I did Greg," Sara said softly. "I saw him at the crime scene. It broke my heart."  
  
Greg nodded as he started dusting the dashboard for fingerprints. As Sara returned to her work on the back seat she noticed something. There were a few strands of long blonde hair hanging from the doorframe. Sara grabbed them with a tweezers and bagged them.  
  
"Greg, I think I just found you more DNA. I want to know if these are the victim's hair."  
  
Greg went over to Sara and looked at the bag. He smiled at Sara.  
  
"Bonus, they have tags." Greg enthused. "I doubt they're Katie's. Nick likes redheads. Katie was a red-head."  
  
Sara looked at Greg quizzically. "So you knew Katie?"  
  
"Um, not really, I met her once...ran into them out at dinner one night. She was nice."  
  
Greg grabbed the bag from Sara's hand and hurried back to the DNA lab. Sara went back to processing the car. 


	9. Sudsy's Bar

Sudsy's Bar  
  
Warrick walked into a dark, smoky bar. When his eyes finally adjusted he saw five older men and one middle-aged woman at the bar. There was an older man-tending bar, he looked at Warrick, then turned his back on him. Warrick knew the only kinds of people who come to a bar like this are lifers. Warrick saw O'Riley and a uniform holding a scruffy looking man in his mid- thirties at the end of the bar. The man was in a dirty shirt, covered with blood. His hair was disheveled. He had cuts on his hand and bruises on his face.  
  
"Hey fella's, what's up?" greeted a grim Warrick.  
  
"A scumbag, woman beater," spat O'Riley. "With blood on his shirt and cuts on his hand. Warrick Brown, meet Roger Hammond."  
  
Warrick brightened a little, blood evidence right out in the open was probably the best news he had all night.  
  
"Cool, easy evidence, I like that."  
  
Warrick set his kit on a table and opened it. He took out some swabs and started with the gash on Roger's hand. Roger kept fidgeting, he didn't like being poked and prodded by a bunch of cops. Even in his drunken stupor made him cocky.  
  
"The blood's mine...well, mine and Andy Daltrey's. What's it to you?"  
  
Warrick looked up at the bloodied man. He was having a hard time keeping his cool. This man was nothing but a hateful drunk.  
  
"What's it to me? I'm a CSI and this is evidence in a homicide and kidnapping."  
  
Roger looked very confused.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Roger motioned to his hand. "I got this in a scuffle. Daltrey's nothin' but a damn welcher. He owed me money."  
  
"Yeah, yeah save it." grunted O'Riley. He had no time for this guy's bullshit.  
  
"I wanna know what the hell's going on?" demanded Roger. "Who got killed?"  
  
"You're girlfriend...the one you used as a punching bag. And now her daughter's missing. You know where she is?" answered Warrick. Warrick was more thinking out loud then asking.  
  
"What? Katie's dead? Are you serious? What happened?" Roger sputtered in a shocked voice.  
  
"I'm going to need to take the shirt with me." Warrick said as he got out a large plastic evidence bag.  
  
"You heard him." barked O'Riley. "Give him the shirt."  
  
"Oh man, I can't believe this," Roger whined as he took off the bloodied shirt. Warrick carefully placed it into the bag and labeled it.  
  
Warrick didn't say anything as he packed up his evidence kit. He wasn't buying the shocked act and had to get out of there before he punched the jerk.  
  
"Okay, I got my evidence. You can take him back to the station now. I wanna get this to DNA."  
  
O'Riley nodded and started to lead Roger out after Warrick. 


	10. I Really Did Love Katie

I Really Did Love Katie  
  
Sergeant O'Riley sat in an interview room with Roger. Grissom watched from behind the glass. Nick was back at the lab with Greg, Sara, and Catherine. He had finally gotten Nick calmed down enough to leave him in the break room. Grissom watched as O'Riley interrogated Roger with blatant animosity. O'Riley had filled Roger in on the some of the circumstances of Katie's death. Roger was trying to put up a brave front, but was coming off as an emotionally void jackass.  
  
"Look, fine, I got rough with Katie, I'll admit it...but I didn't kill her."  
  
O'Riley grunted and shook his head. He couldn't believe this guy was being so casual about hitting his girl.  
  
"When was the last time you saw Katie?"  
  
"Uh...I don't know...probably yesterday afternoon...around four or five, she was leaving to run errands...shopping or something."  
  
"Oh really, and where were you around eight-thirty last night?" probed O'Riley.  
  
"I was busy with my friend, Andy...you can ask him yourself, if the sonofabitch can still talk." Roger chuckled to himself.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, we'll be asking him a few questions."  
  
Roger's face sobered at the thought. Dammit, he could get busted for beating up Andy, he was already on probation for a DWI. Getting in trouble again was the last thing he needed. Roger decided he needed to be a little less cocky, maybe these guys would go easy on him.  
  
"After I got done with Andy, I went to Sudsy's to clean up and have a few."  
  
O'Riley paused and scratched his head. He could feel Grissom watching them. "Gil must be gettin' a kick out of this guy," he thought to himself.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You're covered in blood. There are bruises and scratches all over you. Yet you go to a bar instead of home to clean up?" O'Riley asked skeptically.  
  
Roger shrugged his shoulders and said, "I know the people there real good. And I didn't want Katie to see me all bloody. I didn't want to upset her."  
  
"Yeah, you're a real gentleman. It's okay to get her blood on you but...."  
  
This really riled Roger up. These damn cops already had him pegged, they didn't know the whole story.  
  
"You don't know nothing!" Roger yelled. "Katie wasn't an easy girl to live with. She was so damn clingy and needy and that friggin brat of hers never shut-up! But I took care of her when no one else gave a damn! The asshole who knocked her up sure didn't want her!"  
  
Grissom's blood was starting to boil. If there was one thing he could absolutely not tolerate it was a man hitting a woman. To refer a child like that was unforgivable. And Nicky wasn't an asshole.  
  
O'Riley finally felt like he was getting somewhere with the interview. He liked to get the suspects angry, that's when their true selves came out. That theory also worked with women.  
  
"Okay, let's talk about that kid. You haven't asked once about the baby."  
  
"What do I care about her bastard kid. I ain't taking it...it can go to foster care now. Katie should have given that thing up when she had the chance. But instead she flaked."  
  
Grissom heard this and his curiosity is suddenly piqued. He decided it was time to join in on the interrogation. He knocked, then walked into the room and sat down beside O'Riley.  
  
Grissom introduced himself, "Mr. Hammond, my name is Gil Grissom, CSI. I'd like to ask you a few questions."  
  
Roger couldn't believe he would have to explain himself all over again. He didn't even know what a CSI was, he just knew that they were messing with him, just like the cops.  
  
"Look, like I was telling the detective, I don't know nothin about Katie's murder. Or the baby for what it's worth."  
  
Grissom decided to play good cop. He was actually starting to believe this cretin's story. He still wanted to punch this guy right in the mouth, which is unusual for Grissom. But he knew to get any answers he would have to be diplomatic. O'Riley just sat back to enjoy the show. He liked Grissom, for a geek, the guy was alright. He was great at getting the bad guys.  
  
"If that's true, then your cooperation could lead us to who does. What did you mean about Katie giving the baby up?" asked Grissom.  
  
Roger sighed and started explaining, "When Katie came to me, wanting to get back together she was pregnant. She knew I didn't want kids, can't stand the things. That was one of the reasons we broke up a few years ago. So she called one of those adoption places, they were gonna give the baby to some nice rich couple. But then she changed her mind. Really pissed me off too."  
  
"So why did you stay with her?" O'Riley interjected. He couldn't wait to hear this answer.  
  
"Believe it or not, I really did love Katie. Yeah, I hit her, but only when I was drunk. I guess I'm a mean drunk." Roger paused and rubbed his face. "I even tried quitting a couple of times for her. Things woulda been so much better if she didn't have that damn baby."  
  
"What was the name of the adoption agency?" inquired Grissom. He didn't know if it was the smell or the guy's attitude, but he had to get out of the room before he got sick. It amused him sometimes that the smell of a living human being bothered him more then a dead one.  
  
Roger thought for a moment. "Uh...let's see...it was like Blessed Heart or Blessed Home...something like that."  
  
Grissom stood up and said, "Thank you, Mr. Hammond."  
  
"Can I go now?" pleaded Roger. He just wanted to get back to the bar. He couldn't wait to tell his cronies this story.  
  
O'Riley answered, "If the DNA labs come back and they clear you, then you can go. Until then, you can wait here."  
  
O'Riley stood up too. He and Grissom left Roger sitting alone at the table. They walked into the hallway.  
  
O'Riley looked at Grissom and said, "I know there is an adoption agency called Blessed Home, our department does charity work for them. I'll see if I can find out who her social worker was."  
  
"That would be great. I want to see if there was a very disappointed couple that was expecting a baby." said Grissom, suspiciously. 


	11. Laura

Laura  
  
O'Riley found out the social worker was Laura Andrews. He had worked with her before when she was a social worker for the county. Grissom and O'Riley are at her front door. She had a nice home in a middle class neighborhood. O'Riley noted that she was obviously making better money arranging private adoptions. O'Riley rang the doorbell and they heard some feet approaching the door.  
  
"Who is it?" A voice from the other side of the door asked.  
  
"Laura, it's Sergeant O'Riley."  
  
An attractive African-American woman in her early thirties answers the door. She is in her bathrobe, as it was very late.  
  
"Sergeant, what brings you by so late?" Laura asked in a concerned voice. She had been a social worker for years, so late night calls didn't really bother her, but she knew it had to be important.  
  
"This is Gil Grissom from CSI. Can we come in?"  
  
Laura knew CSI was serious. Now she was very worried.  
  
"Certainly, come in." Laura said as she motioned for them to come in. She moved from the door and O'Riley and Grissom entered. The door closed behind her.  
  
Laura led the men to her living room. It was a tastefully decorated room, but had a comfy feel to it. Grissom and O'Riley sat on the plush, tan couch. Laura is sat in a matching chair opposite from them.  
  
Grissom started to explain, "Katie Miller was killed tonight. You were her caseworker. Her daughter, Brianna, is missing. We were wondering if you possibly knew of anyone who might want to hurt her."  
  
Laura looks shocked. She covered her mouth for a moment. She remembered Katie fondly. She was a troubled girl, but Laura was actually relieved when she decided to keep the baby. Laura could tell that she really didn't want to give up the baby. That's when court battles happen. Laura regained her composure.  
  
"Katie? Oh, that's terrible. She was such a sweet woman. No, I don't know anyone who might want to harm her."  
  
"How well did you know Katie?" asked Grissom.  
  
"I only met with her a few times. She was very shy and quiet. She actually seemed to be happy that she was having a baby."  
  
O'Riley asked, "Is there a couple that might have been angry about her changing her mind on the adoption?"  
  
Laura shook her head, "No, it never got that far."  
  
"What do you mean?" Grissom asked curiously.  
  
"I mean, as soon as Katie found out that the birth father would have to give up his rights, she backed out. She said that he would never give his child up. I tried to press the issue further, but she refused to discuss it. It was weird because as far as I could tell, the father wasn't in the picture. I will admit I was glad she kept the baby, she genuinely seemed to want the child."  
  
Grissom ponders this, then he and O'Riley get up to leave.  
  
"If there is anything else I can do to help, flyers or anything, just let me know," Laura offered.  
  
Grissom shook Laura's hand and said, "Thank you, Laura, you've been very helpful."  
  
O'Riley, being a man of few words just shook Laura's hand. Grissom and O'Riley walked out the door. There was an air of disappointment, another dead end.  
  
As the two men walked down the sidewalk Laura called out, "I hope you find the baby." 


	12. Big News

Big News  
  
Grissom, Nick, Sara, Warrick, Catherine, and Greg are all gathered around the table. The mood was definitely somber. Even Greg wasn't his usual goofy self. He was downright depressed. He felt awful about doubting Nick's want for a child. Warrick just stared at the folder in front of him. Catherine kept one hand on Nick's arm, rubbing it the same way she does to Lindsay when she's upset. Sara was impatient for Grissom to start their meeting. She had good evidence to share. Nick just stared blankly at the table. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were red. He felt even worse then he looked.  
  
"Nick, how are you holding up?" asked Grissom. He was concerned that Nick was so quiet and distant.  
  
"I'm fine...I just wish you would have let me watch Hammond's interrogation."  
  
Grissom just gave Nick a look like he should know better then that.  
  
Grissom looked around the table as he asked, "Okay what evidence do we have so far?"  
  
Catherine sighed, "The apartment didn't turn up much. There was some blood drops in the bedroom, but they were old." She stopped and cringed as she caught the perturbed look on Nick's face. "I did email out a picture of Brianna to all the media outlets. Hopefully they can get it out on the air and we can find Brianna faster. Um, Nick, here's the picture if you want to hold onto it." Catherine slid a photo over to Nick.  
  
Nick took the picture of Brianna from Catherine and stared at it. He gave Catherine a very grateful look. He couldn't believe how cute Brianna is. The fact that he had anything of hers to hold onto right now made him feel a little more hopeful.  
  
Grissom looked at Sara, "Sara, what did you find in the car?"  
  
"Good stuff, three blond hairs on the doorframe of the back door...not the victim's."  
  
Greg spoke up, "And they had tags, which is where I come in. We are looking for a natural blond...I know, I know, even I didn't think such a creature existed. Not in Vegas anyway. Also, we are looking for a stoner. Very heavy marijuana user.  
  
Grissom looks up at Greg and Sara and smiled.  
  
"Good work you two." he praised. "Warrick, what do you have for us?"  
  
Warrick sighed, "The blood on Hammond's shirt wasn't the victim's. It was a man's. The police let him go."  
  
Nick head snapped up and he stared at Warrick, then Grissom. He was infuriated. This man hurt Katie and endangered his daughter. Where was the justice?  
  
"What? They just let him go? How could they do that after what he did to her?"  
  
Grissom tried to reason with Nick, "They had nothing to hold him on Nick, he's not our man."  
  
Nick snapped, "No, but he beat her....he beat Katie, shouldn't that count for something?"  
  
Grissom couldn't say anything, but he felt exactly the same way. Unfortunately he needed to be a leader right now. He would have a talk with Nick about it later.  
  
"Nick, you need to get a hold of yourself, or you will have to go home," Grissom said firmly.  
  
Nick was about to protest, but he thought better of it. He was steamed, but he couldn't stand the thought of going home. He just dropped his head and stared at Brianna's picture. He studied every little detail.  
  
"Has anyone heard from Hodges on the tire tracks?" Grissom asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
"I'll go check on them." offered Warrick quickly.  
  
Nick was too preoccupied to notice Warrick couldn't look him in the eye. Warrick was Nick's friend, but he was having a hard time dealing with Nick not knowing his daughter. It was a touchy subject for him. His dad left him when he was little and it still affected him. Still, Warrick wanted to do everything he could to help his buddy find his baby.  
  
Warrick got up to leave when Brass walked in the door. He looked anxious.  
  
"Just got a call...someone found an abandoned baby in a grocery store bathroom. Fit's our girl's description."  
  
Everyone one looked up at Brass, they were too stunned to move. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.  
  
"Is she....I mean, is the baby okay?" Nick asked hopefully. There was a knot in his stomach. "What if she was hurt or sick?" Nick tried to push the thought from his mind.  
  
"Yeah, they think she'll be okay. She wasn't hurt, but the paramedics were called. They are taking her to Memorial Hospital. Nicky, you should get down there. I gotta get back to the store scene." Brass paused to smile at Nick and said, "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks Jim."  
  
Brass turned and walked out. Nick jumped up and started towards door. He couldn't get to his car fast enough.  
  
"Okay hold it!" Grissom commanded. "Nick, you shouldn't drive, you're too...well, you just shouldn't drive. Cath, you take him to the hospital. Gather any evidence you can while you are there."  
  
Catherine was thrilled, this was by far the best assignment of the night. She grabbed Nick's arm and the two rushed out the door.  
  
"God, I hope that is Brianna they found. Nick will be devastated if it isn't." Sara voiced what everyone else was thinking.  
  
Grissom went back to giving out orders, "Okay guys, we have a second crime scene. Greg, you go see where Hodges is with the tire tracks. Tell him if he doesn't have them in ten minutes, he's fired."  
  
Greg almost skipped out the door to find Hodges. He couldn't stand the guy and being able to threaten him made his night.  
  
This just left Warrick and Sara.  
  
"Okay guys, let's head to the grocery store." 


	13. She's Beautiful

She's Beautiful  
  
Nick and Catherine raced into the ER and headed straight to the nurses' station. There was a young, plump nurse standing behind the desk. She smiled brightly when she saw Nick and Catherine.  
  
"Hi, I'm Nick Stokes from CSI. I'm looking for my daughter...well, possibly my daughter...they weren't sure."  
  
The friendly nurse looked confused.  
  
Catherine stepped in, "Hi, I'm Catherine Willows from CSI. There was an abandoned baby brought in. We think it could possibly be the little girl kidnapped earlier."  
  
The nurse smiled and said, "Oh, yes, I was told you were coming in. Right this way, follow me."  
  
Nick and Catherine followed the nurse into an examination room. There was a tiny infant in just a onesie and diaper laying in a bassinet. She was wide- awake and looking around. She had an I.V. in her arm. Nick walked right over to her.  
  
Nick gasped, "Oh my God, Brianna!" He looked at the nurse. "Can I pick her up?"  
  
Catherine smiled with relief and hugged Nick.  
  
"You're the father?" asked the nurse cautiously.  
  
Nick smiled and answered proudly, "Yeah, I'm her father. Her name is Brianna Nicole. Is she alright?"  
  
"Yes, everything's fine. She's a little dehydrated, that's what the I.V. is for. You can hold her. Just be careful. I'm going to get the doctor."  
  
Nick scooped Brianna up in his arms and gazed at the tiny infant. Tears streamed down his face. He kissed Brianna's head. Brianna smiled back at him. It was as if she felt safe with him.  
  
"Hi sweetie, Daddy's here now." Nick looked at Catherine and joked, "God, I've cried so much, I may need an I.V. "  
  
Teary-eyed, Catherine smiled at the sight of Nick and Brianna. The nurse came back in the room.  
  
"Ma'am, what happened to the clothes Brianna was wearing?" Catherine inquired.  
  
"Oh, they are in a bag here."  
  
The nurse grabbed a small bag from the cabinet by the bassinet. She handed the bag to Catherine.  
  
Catherine said to Nick, "I'll send an officer back to the lab with these. I'll be right back." She paused and touched Nick's arm. "Nick, she's beautiful."  
  
Nick just nodded his head as he sat down in a chair and gazed at Brianna. Catherine walked out to find an officer. She couldn't wait to call Grissom and the others to tell them that the baby was in fact Brianna. As Catherine walked down the hall something in the gift shop caught her eye. 


	14. An Attitude Adjustment

An Attitude Adjustment  
  
Greg couldn't believe what he saw as he walked into the lab. Hodges was reading a book. Here Nick's daughter was missing, and his ex-girlfriend was dead, and the jerk was sitting there like nothing was going on.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Greg spat.  
  
Hodges didn't even look up from his book as he replied, "Playing tennis."  
  
He couldn't stand Greg Sanders. The little punk was always trying to outdo him. He could run circles around Sanders, hell he could out perform any CSI in the building if he was given a chance. But Grissom needed him too much in the lab, to make sure things were run properly.  
  
Greg stood there glaring at Hodges then walked over and smacked the book out of his hand. Hodges jumped at the gesture. He was pissed.  
  
"What is you problem, Sanders?"  
  
It took everything Greg had not to strangle the bastard.  
  
"I wanna know why you aren't processing the tire tracks from the Miller case."  
  
"Gee, probably because I'm done" Hodges retorted smugly.  
  
"And you didn't consider sharing the results?"  
  
Hodges glanced at a file sitting on the counter.  
  
"No one's asked for them. Besides I'll give them to Gil when I see him."  
  
Greg was so enraged that without thinking kicked the stool out from under Hodges. Hodges fell forward onto the floor. Greg stalked out, grabbing the file on his way. Hodges scrambled to get to his feet. He went to the door and saw Greg halfway down the hallway.  
  
Hodges yelled down the hall, "You'll pay for that, Sanders! Just wait until I tell Grissom, you'll be fired!" 


	15. There Are Eyes Everywhere

There Are Eyes Everywhere  
  
Grissom, Warrick, and Sara walked up to the store entrance. Grissom looked around the store. He loved grocery stores, it was a great place to study people and their habits. He could tell a lot about a person by what they bought. As he was studying the scene, something got his attention. Grissom tapped Warrick on the shoulder.  
  
Grissom looked up and said, "You know what I love about Vegas? Nobody trusts anyone. There are eyes everywhere.  
  
He pointed at a camera aimed at the doors. Warrick and Sara smiled. Videotapes helped them so much they almost wished they had them on every street corner and in every home. It would make their jobs a lot easier.  
  
"Okay, here's what I want you to do. Sara and I will process the bathroom. Warrick, you grab all the security camera tapes and bring them back to the lab."  
  
Just then Grissom's phone rang. He answered it.  
  
"Grissom" he paused. "What?! He had them for how long? (pause) Okay, thanks Greg. Call me back when you know something."  
  
Sara and Warrick looked at Grissom.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Warrick.  
  
"That was Greg. Apparently Hodges was sitting on the tire track results. We are looking for a 1973 Chevy Malibu. The report said something about wheel width. Greg's going to run it through DMV and see how many there are in the city."  
  
Sara huffed, "I can't believe this! Seriously, Grissom, you have to do something about that guy."  
  
"Well right now, we need get this scene processed. I'll deal with Hodges later." 


	16. This Is Vegas

This Is Vegas  
  
Warrick was scanning a security tape of the grocery store doors. Grissom walked in to see how he was coming along.  
  
"Hey Warrick, how's the viewing? Shall I get you some popcorn?"  
  
He settled into a chair besides Warrick. Warrick just chuckled and shook his head. He loved viewing tapes, it beat dealing with dead bodies. Like Grissom he also liked to study human behavior. His years of gambling taught him how to read people.  
  
"Man, the things people do when they don't think anybody is looking!" Warrick said with disgust!  
  
Grissom held up his hand, "I don't want to know."  
  
"Well check this out."  
  
Warrick pulled up a split shot of a woman in big sunglasses and baseball cap, her long blonde hair is sticking out the bottom. She was wearing a halter-top that barely covered her plump belly. Her tight jeans looked painted on. In one screen she was carrying a car seat, in the other she isn't.  
  
Warrick explained, "Here is a woman going into the store carrying a car seat with a baby. Five minutes later, same woman sans car seat. Nobody seemed to notice. The bad thing is, she has on a hat and dark sunglasses, can't really see her face."  
  
Grissom tried to optimistic, "But at least we know she is a blonde. Which goes with the evidence found in the victim's car. Brass said not one eyewitness in the store saw anything unusual."  
  
Warrick scoffed, "She was wearing sunglasses at night, that's not unusual?"  
  
"Warrick, this is Vegas."  
  
"Point taken. Who found the baby?"  
  
"A store employee found her when she went to use the bathroom. There was just the baby in the car seat, no one around. However, there was a note left with the baby.  
  
Warrick looked at Grissom, "Are you serious? What did it say?"  
  
"Well it was a woman's handwriting, it just said, 'I can't take care of her. Please find her a good home.' It was on plain notebook paper. We are running prints on it now, same with the car seat."  
  
Warrick shrugged, "Well, at least we got a handwriting sample, now we just need a suspect to compare it to."  
  
Greg overheard Warrick as he walked into the A/V lab. He was nervous that Grissom had heard about his incident with Hodges. He knew Grissom would not approve of violence in the workplace.  
  
Greg smiled, "I think I can help you with that. There are sixteen 1973 Chevy Malibu registered in Nevada, but only five in Las Vegas. Three of them to women. Here's a list."  
  
Grissom grabbed the list, "Hey, it's a start. I'll call Brass. Good job Greg, you're really proving yourself today."  
  
Warrick chuckled, "Yeah, and way to nail Hodges, wish I could have seen it."  
  
Greg's eyes got big and he shook his head at Warrick. Warrick realized that Grissom hadn't heard and cringed. The last thing he wanted to do was get Greg into trouble.  
  
"Excuse me? What did you do to Hodges?" Grissom asked as he eyed Greg suspiciously.  
  
"Um...I think I smell something burning in the DNA lab." Greg said as he rushed out of the room.  
  
Grissom looked at Warrick and asked, "What was that all about?"  
  
"Let's just say, Greg put that little weasel in his place."  
  
Grissom was about to say something, when something on the screen caught his eye.  
  
"Warrick, what is that on the mystery lady's hat? Is that writing?"  
  
"Oh, umm, hold on, let me enlarge that."  
  
Warrick zoomed in until the computer focused on a logo on the front of the mystery woman's hat. It was picture of a beer mug with foam and under the picture was printed "Sudsy's Bar". Warrick looked at Grissom.  
  
"That's where Roger Hammond hangs out. Wonder if he had a little action on the side."  
  
"Well, he didn't want the baby around. Maybe he got someone there to do something about it. I'll call Brass, have him meet us at ole Sudsy's." 


	17. Back To Sudsy's Bar

Back To Sudsy's Bar  
  
Brass, Warrick, and Grissom stood in the parking lot looking at a blue Chevy Malibu. The license plate matched the name of Tracy Berquist. Warrick opened his kit and started taking an ink sample of the tire.  
  
"I'll get this back to the lab and compare it myself."  
  
Grissom nodded as he and Jim walked inside the bar without Warrick. There were four patrons sitting at the bar. Brass walked in first, followed by Grissom. They walked straight up to the bar. The same older man was bartending.  
  
Brass showed the bartender his badge, "I'm Captain Brass from LVPD, Gil Grissom from CSI, we are looking for Tracy Berquist. She would be medium build, long blonde hair."  
  
The bartender eyed them suspiciously. He turned his back without saying a word. He didn't like cops and figured he didn't need to talk to them.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm talking to you," demanded Brass.  
  
Grissom saw a young woman sitting at the end of the bar. She had long blonde hair, with a pair of sunglasses holding it back like a headband. He started walking towards her.  
  
Grissom tapped Brass, "It's alright Jim, I believe this young lady can help us."  
  
Brass and Grissom walked up to the woman.  
  
Brass addressed her, "Tracy Berquist?"  
  
The girl looks at Grissom and Brass. Her eyes are filled with fear. But she tried to keep her cool.  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"I'm Captain Brass, this is Gil Grissom, CSI. You need to come with us." 


	18. A Fresh Start

A Fresh Start  
  
Nick was in a pediatrics room, rocking Brianna as he fed her a bottle. Catherine walked into the room holding a little gift bag and a stuffed bunny. Nick looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Geez, I step out for a minute and they move you."  
  
"Yeah, they have to keep her overnight for observation. The good news is I filled out all the necessary paperwork to get on the birth certificate. I get to take her home with me tomorrow."  
  
"That's great Nick! I'm really happy for you. And hey, if you need anything, just let me know. I think I still have all of Lindsey's old baby furniture."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm sure there's stuff in Katie's apartment." Nick didn't want to feel like a burden to his friends, they had already helped him so much.  
  
Catherine shuddered as she recalled the run-down crib and stained blankets she saw in the apartment.  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Catherine. "No, Brianna's not spending another night in that rickety old crib."  
  
Nick smiled appreciatively at Catherine and nodded.  
  
"You're right, she deserves a fresh start." he said as he kissed Brianna's forehead. Nick could not wait to get his daughter home. He couldn't believe how happy he felt. Catherine sat down on the edge of a cot that the nurse had brought in for Nick. She watched Nick tenderly hold his daughter. He seemed so relaxed and natural.  
  
"You're good at that."  
  
Nick laughed, "Cat, I'm the youngest of seven kids. I have more nieces and nephews then I can count. Trust me, if there is one thing I know how to do it's change diapers and warm bottles."  
  
Catherine laughed at the visual image of Nick changing a poopie diaper. But she also knew there was a lot more than that when it came to being a parent. Raising Lindsey on her own was the hardest thing she has ever had to do. If it weren't for the support of her sister and her coworkers, Catherine would have lost her mind long ago. Looking at Nick, Catherine realized just how close her team was.  
  
"Well, if you need help with anything, I am just a phone call away."  
  
Nick looked at Catherine and nodded.  
  
"I know, Catherine, thanks for everything. Hey, what's in the bag?"  
  
"Oh, just a little something for Brianna to wear home, since they had to take her sleeper to the lab."  
  
Catherine put the bag down and took Brianna from a reluctant Nick. She loved holding babies, they were so warm and soft, and smelled so good. Catherine nuzzled Brianna's dark hair as Nick picked up the bag and looked inside. He pulled out a little pink sundress with a yellow sweater. There were bumblebees embroidered on the dress. There were even little matching socks with bumblebees on them. Nick was delighted.  
  
"Oh my God, this is too sweet! She is going to look so cute in it. Thank you! You didn't have to do this."  
  
"Yes I did, I will be this child's fashion maven. I mean, you dress well for a guy, but I don't think black and gray look good on babies. Catherine paused and handed Brianna back to Nick. "Well, I should get back to the lab. See what they have going on the grocery scene. You need anything, you just call, okay?"  
  
Nick just nodded and went back to rocking his daughter. 


	19. Then Why Haven't You Charged Her?

Then Why Haven't You Charged Her?  
  
Grissom and Brass were sitting at a table across from Tracy and her lawyer. She had her head down, avoiding any eye contact. Grissom knew she was guilty, not just because of the evidence, he could read her. Brass felt the same way. Still Tracy was defiant.  
  
"I don't know what you guys are talking about. I don't know nothing about a baby, and I don't know no Katie Miller." Her poor grammar showed her lack of education. No wonder she had made so many stupid mistakes.  
  
"Then explain why your tire tracks were in the parking lot Katie was killed in, why three long, blond hairs were found in Katie's car, and why you are on a security tape at the grocery store Brianna was found in. We have you on tape carrying her in, but not carrying her out." Brass couldn't help but be smug as he said this.  
  
Tracy's lawyer countered, "If you have all this evidence, then why haven't you charged her yet? Because it's all circumstantial, that's why. My client's car isn't a one of a kind, she isn't the only blond in Vegas, and there is simply someone resembling her on the tape."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Warrick came in and showed a file to Grissom. Grissom nodded at Brass.  
  
"Look at this," said Grissom. "DNA results matching blood and hair from a tire iron found in your car to the victim. The DNA from the blond hairs matches Ms. Berquist as well. And fingerprint results from Brianna's car seat and the note are hers as well." He smiled at the lawyer confidently.  
  
Brass took over, "Tracy Berquist, you are under arrest for the murder of Katrina Anne Miller, and the kidnapping of Brianna Nicole Miller. You have the right to remain silent...."  
  
Tracy just started weeping silently. She was scared of what would happen now. Her lawyer knew her client would most likely be facing the death penalty. 


	20. An Unexpected Visitor

An Unexpected Visitor  
  
Nick had just put Brianna back in her bassinet when there was a knock at the door. Nick looked up to see Lily standing there. Nick caught his breath. She looked so much more grown-up than at the office. Lily was wearing a form fitting dress and her blonde hair was up in a French twist. Her stilleto heels showed off her slender legs. Nick noticed something else, she had perfect toes. Still, she looked nervous and out of place. Nick was momentarily confused.  
  
"Lily, come in. How did you find me?"  
  
Lily walked into the room and stood in the middle, not quite sure what to do. Nick moved some things and patted the cot. She sat down, and he sat next to her.  
  
"Nick, I'm the receptionist. I pretty much know everything that's going on. I stopped downstairs and the nurse said I could find you here."  
  
Nick didn't know what to say. He and Lily flirted, but they weren't really close. And why was she so dressed up? Was she trying to impress him? It was almost as if Lily could read his mind.  
  
She giggled embarrassedly and said, "God, you must think I'm a freak for showing up like this. I was on my way to meet some friends, but I wanted to stop by and give you something,"  
  
That's when Nick noticed the small pink bag in Lily's hand. She put it next to Nick and stood up to look at Brianna laying in the bassinet. Nick opened the bag and pulled out a book. He read the title out loud.  
  
"What To Expect In The First Year. Hey, thanks, this is great. I'm kind of new to the parenting thing."  
  
Lily smiled at Nick as she rubbed Brianna's hand.  
  
"I have six younger brothers and sisters. I've been changing diapers since I was like seven," Lily explained. "Anyhow, my mom said that's a really good book."  
  
"Yeah, well, I have six older brothers and sisters. I'm the one who's used to being taken care of, this will be new for me."  
  
"She's really cute Nick, she looks just like you." Lily paused and looked at Nick, then the clock. "Oh, I should get going, my friends are waiting."  
  
Nick stood up and walked Lily to the door. They stood there for a second, awkwardly, then Lily impulsively hugged Nick. Instead of pulling away Nick accepted the embrace. It wasn't a sexual feeling, but rather one of great comfort. After a night of hell it was wonderful to feel so close to someone. Lily finally backed away and was a little embarrassed by her show of affection.  
  
"Well, um, if you need anything, advice or a babysitter or anything, you know where to find me," she said nervously.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, I'll let you know. And thanks again for the book." Nick paused. "And also, I am very grateful to you for keeping quiet today, about my meeting with Katie. It's nice to know I can trust you."  
  
Lily smiled and nodded as she turned to leave. Nick watched her walk down the hallway. His feelings were confusing him. As if on cue, Brianna started to fuss and he went back into the room to check on her. 


	21. Truth and Consequences

Truth and Consequences  
  
Sara, Brass, Greg, and Warrick were sitting around in the break room discussing the case. They were exhausted from the night's events and were looking forward to the end of the shift.  
  
"Well, did Tracy say why she did it?" Greg asked Brass.  
  
"Apparently she felt that if Katie and the kid were out of the way, she could have Roger all to herself."  
  
"So Roger really didn't have anything to do with this. He was just a woman- beating jerk?" Sara asked with disbelief.  
  
"You said it," replied Brass.  
  
"Wow." Warrick paused, "Hey, where's Grissom?"  
  
"Firing Hodges," answered Greg nonchalantly.  
  
"Are you serious?" Warrick exclaimed.  
  
Greg nodded his head. Sara, Warrick, Brass, and Greg looked at each other. They jumped up and rushed towards Grissom's office. Grissom was inside yelling at Hodges. The door opened and Hodges stormed out. He saw the others standing there.  
  
"Well, I hope you're happy." snapped Hodges. "You're little conspiracy to get me out of the way worked. You people will be lost without me."  
  
Hodges stalked off down the hall. Grissom walked out and looked at Greg. Greg was a little worried.  
  
"You are so damn lucky he didn't decide to press charges against you." Grissom paused, then continued, "But I informed him that if he did, he wouldn't find a job in any forensics lab in the country."  
  
Greg was so relieved he almost collapsed. Grissom just smirked and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"So, I suppose we should all head over to Nick's. Catherine said she would meet us there with the stuff at ten," reminded Sara. 


	22. Surprise!

Surprise!  
  
Catherine and Nick came through Nick's front door. He was carrying Brianna in her new car seat. Catherine rushed into the living room ahead of him.  
  
Grissom, Greg, Brass, Sara, Warrick, Robbins, and Catherine yelled, "Surprise!"  
  
Nick was so shocked he almost dropped the car seat. Everyone was standing in the living room smiling at Nick. There was a generic cake on which someone messily wrote, "Welcome Home, Brianna." Nick set down the car seat and took Brianna out.  
  
"Oh, my god. What are you all doing here? What is this?" he asked, still stunned.  
  
Sara explained, "Catherine called us and told us that you didn't have anything for the baby, so we all pitched in."  
  
Greg smiled, "Yeah, call it a last-minute baby-shower." Greg paused and touched Brianna's hand. "Hey, Brianna, you have some beautiful DNA there."  
  
"We even brought diapers. Damn, she is a real cutie!" Warrick said, grinning at Brianna. Warrick couldn't believe how tiny she was. But what really struck him was how natural Nick looked with her. Warrick could tell in an instant what a great dad Nick would be. A slight feeling of relief washed over him.  
  
"This is great," Nick expressed. "Thank you guys so much. For everything. Not just this, but for working so hard on this case."  
  
Grissom chimed in, "Well, there's one more present. I am forcing you to take two weeks off, paid family leave. That's an order." He looked at the baby. "You need time to get to know your daughter."  
  
Everyone looked at Grissom like he sprouted a second head.  
  
"What? I can be a sensitive boss."  
  
"We even set up Lindsey's old baby furniture in your spare bedroom," explained Catherine. "It still needs decorating, but it will do for now."  
  
"Thank you again. You guys must be exhausted."  
  
Brass shook his head, "Actually, I'm hungry. Let's dig into this cake."  
  
This made Nick realize he really hadn't eaten anything since dinner the night before. He was suddenly very hungry. Catherine started cutting the cake and handing out slices. Brianna was passed from person to person. She was a good baby, and didn't seem to mind all the attention. Even Grissom held her for a few minutes. 


	23. Goodbye

Goodbye  
  
A few weeks later, Nick stood over a grave with Brianna in one arm. He was holding some flowers in his other hand. He looked down at the headstone. It read:  
  
Katrina Anne Miller Jan. 8th, 1975 to Oct 12th, 2003 Beloved Mother and Friend  
  
"Don't worry Katie," Nick said quietly. "I'll take good care of our little girl. I'm sorry I couldn't take care of you."  
  
He set down the flowers, then stood up and kissed Brianna. As he turned away, he wiped the tears from his eyes. He had to hurry home, his parents were flying in to meet their newest granddaughter. Nick was relieved at how well they took the news. For the first time in a long time, Nick felt like everything was going to be okay. In the distance Lily was standing by the car waiting to take Nick and Brianna home.  
  
The End 


End file.
